


Count the Beats

by RazzleyD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartwarming, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Carolina, Caboose, and Tucker pay Washington a visit in the hospital.





	Count the Beats

**Author's Note:**

> I was like "I need that pizza and garlic knots delivery" and I then I was like "let's make it cute and romantic"  
> I made myself cry with this, blue team cares so much for Wash gosh dang

Wash was used to waking up in hospital beds, unfortunately. He felt familiar with the hums and whirring of machines that served various purposes, and the sound of his heart rate beeping in time was second nature. He racked his brain to remember why he was here, and he came up short. The last thing he could remember was walking down a long hallway towards gunshots.

 

He creeped his eyes open to quietly observe the room, it was dimly lit. His armor was in a neat pile on the other side of the room, no living bodies in the room besides his own. He let out a quiet breath. He was alone.

 

Again.

 

He lifted his hands carefully to inspect them before reaching up to his neck to physically inspect what was binding his neck.

 

Bandages, several of them, wrapped around his neck. _Right,_ he remembered now. The fuzziness in his brain, Locus, Carolina. His slow steps straight into a gunfight he didn’t even realise was happening-- Tucker’s upset yell. He dropped his hands and closed his eyes. He hated causing people he cared about distress.

 

He focused again on the gentle beeping of his heart rate, quiet and rhythmic.

 

He counted them in sequence, hoping that the action would distract him from the unsettling thoughts plaguing his brain.

 

His sequence was interrupted by a loud laugh in the hallway, followed by hurried footsteps by several people. As the steps drew closer, Wash recognized a voice among it.

 

“Caboose, be gentle, ok? He’s still in pretty bad shape and we don’t want to make it worse.” Wash’s face drew into a smile, Carolina and Caboose.

 

“Can we go in already? I’m dying to see him.” And… Tucker.

 

The door opened carefully as Caboose peeked his head in.

 

“Agent Washington!” He whisper-yelled, “Are you asleep?” Wash’s smile grew larger as he fought soft tears at the corners of his eyes.

 

“No, Caboose. I’m awake. Come in, please.” He spoke quietly, afraid of speaking above a whisper. Caboose smiled from ear to ear as he swung the door wide open, revealing himself, Carolina, and Tucker. “You… Came to see me.”

 

“It _was_ just going to be me, but they insisted.” Carolina was crossing her arms and motioning to their excited teammates.

 

“Hell yeah! I had a promise to keep, dammit.” Tucker set a large pizza box with a smaller box on top of it onto one of the tables in the room. Wash’s nose caught up with the scent; intoxicating with the smell of garlic and tomatoes.

 

“Are you ok Wash? Is your neck better? Tucker brought you a whole pizza!” Caboose stood by Wash’s bedside and held his hand.

 

“Yes, Caboose. I’m feeling a lot better, especially since you all came to see me. And… He did?” Wash looked over at Tucker who was trying his best not to crack the biggest smile.

 

“Of course. I’m sure this hospital food doesn’t taste all that great, and I’m aware you haven’t had proper pizza… In forever.” Tucker was trying to find the right words to say, and was failing. He was so damn happy to see Wash _alive_ and _ok_ and _awake_. It made his heart swell and ache at the same time.

 

“How long have I been out?” Wash felt the tone of the room change at his statement. The smiles on everyone’s faces fell, not completely, but enough to raise concern. “What?”

 

“Wash you’ve been out of commission for 3 months.” Carolina barely coughed out, her eyes adverting from Wash’s to take interest in the floor.

 

“I… I’ve been out that long?”

 

“Who cares?” Tucker piped up, earning confused glances from the whole room. “You’re alive. Awake now, and you’re gonna be just fine. Can’t we celebrate that, please?” Tucker was clearly agitated but wanted to enjoy Wash’s presence for the first time in literal months.

 

“Yeah, c’mon Wash! Tucker brought pizza and it’s going to get cold if we don’t hurry!” Caboose smiled as he released his friend’s hand.

 

The blues spent the next hour sharing small conversations and enjoying the pizza. Wash was careful about his eating, taking small bites but relishing the wonderful flavor of an off-planet food.

 

Once that hour was over, Dr. Gray entered the room to tell Wash that his visitors had to leave in favor of one of his last few exams to ensure that his wound was completely healed and he was ready to be let go.

 

“When will we get to see him again?” Caboose was visibly upset, not wanting to leave his friend’s side until he was 100%.

 

“If this last test goes well, he should be ready for release in one week, give or take.” She smiled, “But seriously you have to leave, I already let you stay longer than I should have.”

 

The trio turned back to him one more time to say their goodbyes.

 

“I’ll see you soon, partner.” Carolina grabbed Wash’s hand and gave it a good squeeze. Wash responded with a gentle smile. Caboose approached him and was on the verge of tears.

 

“Caboose,” Washington grabbed his attention as a few tears began to surface in his eyes. “I’m going to be ok. I’ll be home soon, and things can go back to normal.” He stuck out his pinky finger. “I pinky promise.”

 

Caboose wiped his eyes as he latched his larger pinky finger with Wash’s. “Okay. I will see you soon. I wish I could hug you but I think Dr. Gray would get mad so… I’ll hug you when I see you again.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” As Carolina and Caboose waved one final time as they exited the room with Dr. Gray, Tucker peeked around the corner to ensure they were out of eyesight.

 

“God I missed you so much.” Tucker broke his composure for a second so he could tell Wash how he was really feeling without the fear of embarrassment. “It’s been way too damn long since I got to kiss you.”

 

“Then what are you waiting on?” Wash smiled, his eyes half-lidded. Tucker’s face lit up as he walked carefully over to Wash. He leaned down and kissed him, planning his movements so Wash didn’t have to strain his neck. Tucker felt a little awkward, normally he’d be grasping carefully at his partner’s neck, but he settled for a soft finger-swipe across his cheek.

 

When he pulled back he looked into Wash’s stormy-blue eyes and smiled wide. He started to laugh as he noticed Wash’s increased heart rate displayed on the monitor above his head.

 

“I didn’t know I had that effect on you.” Tucker smiled, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand to kiss it gently on the knuckles.

 

“Trust me, if I wasn’t in such bad shape we’d be doing a lot more to make my heart rate jump.” Wash smirked, a surprised look landing on Tucker’s face.

 

“Damn, this is why I love you so much.” He smiled, looking back at the door real quick to make sure they weren’t being watched.

 

“Right back at you, babe.” Wash whispered, the sudden comfortable urge to sleep taking him over. “I think I’m gonna nap now.” His eyes were heavy.

 

“Alright, babe. I’ll see you real soon.” Tucker released his partner’s hand and gave him one more quick forehead kiss before rushing out the door to join the others.

 

Wash was used to waking up in hospital beds. But now, he’s fortunate enough to know that he won’t be in one long enough to tear him from the people he loves the most. His eyes closed carefully as he let out one happy sigh. His heartbeat was two beats faster now, but he barely noticed as he could only think about the wonderful things he was going to be coming home to.

 

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
